Gunnar's problems
by Rebel29
Summary: What happens when a underage drinker that's also a gun addict meets the group before they find Rick in the city. What will happen and will there be romance...uh sure... The reason this is Carl and Amy is because They both love different people not each other. CarlXSophia and AmyXOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: this idea just came to me I hope you like it. This guy is completely badass. Thought of about acouple of friends mushed together to make him.

No ones pov: Gunnar's house

Gunnar sat on his bed cleaning his hunting rifle. Gunnar is not your average seventeen year old. Ever sence his father died at the age of twelve he had an underage drinking problem. His father was called to work with his best friends Rick Grimes, and Shane Welsh one day and didnt come back. His father was a good man, he was a cop and he was fighting to protect the country.

When he left he was killed in a bank robbery, and the robber that killed him got away. Ever sence then Gunnar has gone cold, he didn't care about anyone any more. He regected his mom and toke up hunting and shooting. He made his own back yard a shooting target practice area. He was lucky he lived on a farm his hole life and his closest nieghbors where the Greenes' who live twenty miles away.

He had almost every leagal gun there was in the United States, he had about five illegal military guns as well. He kept all of his guns in the basement besides his favorite shotgun, a rifle, and a pistol. He could care less about anyone and hates everyone. In fact the only things he cared about was alcohol, guns and crossbows, and his golden receiver Bella.

Now he sat in his room a seventeen year old who was watching jackass three while cleaning his gun. Suddenly the program stops and a government guy comes on. "Oh come on!" Yells Gunnar.

"Lady's and gentalmen of the United States of America we regret to inform you about sick people who have taken the president and made him sick. This is a emergence message. I am trapped on the third floor of the Capitol building. The people who have taken the president bit him to turn him." This turning good Gunnar turned the volume up.

"These things are not human. If you get bitten or scatched then you will die and be turned. If you do get bitten you will have a fever. This will kill you. To kill the sick you have to hit them in the brain. Get a gun and stick to a group. Kill the sick and preval." The door to the room he was in flew open and sick people flew in the room and ate him.

"Holy shit!" Gunnar screams and turns off the tv. After about two hours of breathing hard he finally realized that, that really happened. To clear his head he grabs his gun for some target practice. after a while he sees a man walking oddly toward the house. 'He must be lost.' Thought Gunnar as he continued to shoot targets. The odd man continued to walk toward the house then ran to the house.

From his room he heard nocking, an opening of a door, then a door slam. 'Mom probably let him in'. After awhile he got bord and drank some liquor. After awhile the strange man left still walking oddly when he left. Gunnar out of liquor grabbed his pistol and went down stairs.

Gunnar never went any where without a wepon. He walked down opened the door to the fridge and took out some beer. He desides to cheek on his dog Bella and make sure that she wasn't fighting with his moms fucking cat. He found Bella and saw her in her cage. 'Odd she hates her cage'.

He walks around looking for his mom and finds her. Blood all over her and she's bitten every where. "Mom!" I walk over to her and cry next to her. A small arm reaches my face, it's my mom. "Mom!"

Gunnar's pov: Gunnar's house

"My little boy, you need to listen to me, get your guns take the car, the sick there real you need to leave." I cry next to her. Even though I hate everyone she's still my mom. "Go now, I love you." She says as she dies.

I go up to my room and take aim with my rifle out the window. The person that killed my mom was in my sights walking away. I shot and the man goes down. "Take that you fucking walker."

I quickly pack up. I take two backpacks of clothes, five huge bags of guns and suppresses and anything gun related. I pack four bags of caned food and water, dog food, and I give me and my dog Bella one last good family meal. I put everything into my fathers mustang. I just put Bella in and walked back in to get some old things. Headphones, sun charged iPod, game boy, and some cologne. It all took about three hours.

I'm walking down the stairs about to go to the car when I stop in the room my mom died and see my mom moving. I sigh and pull out my pistol. I shoot it and walk out of my house. I see a couple peo- walkers come from behind the house and start banging on the window. I hear a meow and hissing. I chuckle, I always hated that cat. I get in the car and drive away from my house with Bella and my load of stuff.

Gunnar's pov: one month later, Atlanta

I went to Atlanta only to see it wreaked. I wait on the road with my car out of sight. Suddenly I hear a car engine go by. I see a Asian kid drive by and go up into the mountains. I decide to follow him sick of going by myself with only half my food left and only a couple bottles of water. I turn on the car and slowly follow him keeping out of his sight.

I see him going up on a hill side. I stop my car when I see a old man keeping lookout on a RV. 'Well I guess I'll just go up thier and see them, hopfully thier not violent'. I restart the car and make my way up to there camp. I see the old man look at my car through binoculars. I ride up to the camp turn off my car and wait.

After about a minute of scilence I open my car door. 'Well they haven't shot at me so they can't be that violent'. I grab Bella's leash and pull her out of the car. I grab my shotgun and my pistol on my belt. I put on my hat and sunglasses and step out of the car.

I stand there holding Bella's leash pointing my shotgun at them. "Friendlys or enemies." I say as I don't move my shotgun.

"Where all friendly here." I hear the old man say. I take my shotgun and put it on my back.

"Well it's good to see a face that dosen't have flesh on its teeth." They all seem to soften at the fact that I was smiling at them, and not pointing a gun at them.

"What's your name?" Asked someone. I turn to see someone I though had died. Even if he didnt die he still abandoned me.

"Shane Welsh, it's been awhile."

"Do I know you?" He asked

Ignoring his question. "Well Shane I thought you would remember me, oh well." They all look at me confused.

I defiantly remember how much I hated Shane and how I loved Rick. "Ok sense your so confused, names Gunnar, I'm Mark's son, remember him Shane how you Rick and Mark used to work in the police force." Shane was a little taken back when I told him who I was.

"Gunnar, wow it's been awhile, five years right?" I smirk. I see two children behind a women. It was Lori, wow didnt think I'd ever see them again. When I was young I met Carl and Lori when I went to pool party Shane threw. For a four year old Carl was pretty cool. I bet he still is cool.

"hey Carl meet Bella." I say as I let go of Bella's leash and Bella runs up to Carl and tackles Carl and the girl to the ground. I look to Shane, "I see Shane, Lori, Carl and a bunch of people I don't know, can you introduce me?"

AN: please review if this is a good story or not, I think this will be good and hopefully a good story.


	2. Atlanta bound

Gunnar's pov: five days later

I now know everyone in the group. Shane, Lori, Carl, Dale the old man, Sophia Carl's best friend, Carol Sophia's mom, Jim the mechanic, T-dog bald cool guy, Ed the abuser and Sophia's dad, Daryl the hunter, Merrel the dick, Andrea Amy's sister, the Spanish guy, and then there's Amy she's like the hottest girl ever what I wouldn't give to kiss her.

"Hey Gunnar." Yells Glenn, I was sitting on the RV cleaning my gun.

"Yeah Glenn what's up."

"Me and a couple of people are going into the city to scavenge for supplies you in?" Over the last five days I really got to be the best friend of Glenn and he always gets me to do stuff wether I want to or not. I thought about it.

"Well if I go to the city that means I'll be able to kill walkers, sure I'll come." He smiles and nods. I decide to go talk to Amy for the first time sence I got here. I hop down off the RV to see Amy inside the RV reading a book. I walk in and sit next to her. "What you reading." She drops the book in suprise and looks at me.

"Woah you scared me." She says after picking up her book.

"Sorry."

"It's called "War and Peace" I just found it, it's okay." She looks at me oddly. "Your the new guy right?"

"Yeah, Gunnar." I say sucking out my hand for her to shake. She shakes it and we sit on the couch. We start to talk about the good times we had before all this. After about six hours she looks at me in the eye.

"So Gunnar did you ever date anyone." She stares at me expecting an awnser.

"Only about six they only wanted me for sex." She nodds understanding.

"Yeah I know what that's like, I once had a boyfriend who only wanted to have sex with me as well." We stare into each others eyes and we where leaning in. Soon are lips where touching and we where kissing. It was a small shy kiss, but a great one at that. When we pull apart she looks worried. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She looks away disgusted by her actions.

"Hey hey it's alright." She turns around and looks at me.

"Really, it's alright." I kiss her again this time more forcefully. She kisses back.

"Hey look, now you know about me and I know you. Why shouldn't we be together?" This time she kisses me.

"I agree." We sit there kissing for what felt like hours but was only five minutes. We pull apart by a door opening.

"Hey Gunnar were leaving at about five AM, what are you doing in here at midnight, you should go to bed." Glenn leaves and I give Amy one more kiss.

"We'll finish this later." I say while she blushes. I walk out of the RV and go to my own personal tent. This was a good day.

Hours later

I wake up and head out I see Glenn packing a couple bags into a small car. I smirk and walk up to him. "What you doing?" I ask him.

"We'll be gone for two days and we'll need something to put the scavenged stuff in." He says in a smart voice.

"Whatever." I walk away and see Merrel come over and try to talk to me.

"Kid I hear your going to be joining us when we go to Atlanta."

"You heard right."

"Well then I need to tell you right her right now, if you get in my way I will not hesitate to through you to the walkers." I get up in his face.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?"

"Yes."

"Well it dosen't, I don't like you Merrel most of us don't and you sending threats isn't helping. Do us all a favor and be nicer." I walk away to my mustang. If I'm going into that city unarmed I would hate to be who tried to take my weapons away from me. I walk over to my mustang and unlock the door.

I keep the door locked so no one but me can get inside. I have my belt on with my pistol and my knife. That's all the weapons I have on me so it's time to load up. I grab two machetes and attach them to my belt. Next I put my shotgun on my back as well as my sniper rifle. I put a pistol in my sock and hold my M-16 with both hands, I make sure I have extra amo for all. I close the door and lock it.

When I walk back there ready to go. When they see me thier mouths open in shock. "Well are we going or not."

"Gunnar where'd you get all that stuff?"

"It's all mine, my dad was a cop, I took up his love for guns. Are we going or not?"

"Yeah I just got one more thing I need to get."

I get in the passenger seat and wait for him to come back. Amy appers beside me in a instant. She kisses me on the lips. "For luck." She says as she walks away. I smile loving the taste of her lips. Glenn soon came back and we went to Atlanta.

Two hours later

Glenn showed us this department store with closed off doors that keep walkers out. Me and Glenn where now siting on the edge of a building not to far from the store. "So I hear you and Amy are dating." I blush and avoid the subject. I hear a giant crowed of walkers just sudenly come from one street on to ours.

I see a man in a cop uniform on a horse run away from the crowd. I keep watching till I notice him fall to the ground. There ar walkers all around him. He crawls under the tank and walkers follow him under. After a couple of minutes I think he was eaten but he didnt scream. I lose that thought as I see him look out the top of the tank. Than close that top and make him trapped inside a tank on a walker infested street.

I see Glenn pull out his radio. "Hey." He says into the radio. "Dumbass." I almost laughed at he way he said it. "Yeah you in the tank, you cosy in there?"

AN:short chapter think its good you review. No flames please!


	3. Screwed

AN: I had to wright this five times because of a crappy computer virus. Oh, and no, Amy and Gunnar are not officially dating yet. To them it's love at first sight.

Gunnar's pov: Atlanta

"Yah you in the tank, cosy in there?" Glenn speaks into the walkie. Getting no response Glenn tries again. "Hey you alive in there?"

"Hello, whose there, can you see me?" Comes from the walkie.

'Where have I heard that voice before?' I thought as Glenn kept talking to the stranger over the walkie. Sitting there doing nothing I began to think about what Glenn had said,'so I hear you and Amy are dating.'

I guess we are, I mean no we haven't talked about it or even mention it. We only actually made out once and then he giving me a kiss in the car but I don't think that really means were dating. I'll have to talk to Amy when I get back. I hope she wants to be my girlfriend, she wouldn't regret that decision. I bet she just wants to have some one to get her mind off things, well that's not me I ain't no ones boy toy. Escaping my thoughts I hear Glenn still talking over the walkie.

"... Maybe fifty yards, be there." Glenn says into the walkie. He turns to me. "Alley way, now." He says to me. We run down different areas of the current building till we make it to an empty alley and go down a long ladder to a small platform. The walkie buzzes and the strangely familiar voice comes through.

"Hey what's your name?" I look at Glenn and we exchange glances. Both of are faces had a look of 'is this guy fucking serious?' On them. Glenn grabs the walkie and talks angrily into it.

"Have you been listening, your running out of time." I roll my eyes and head down the smaller armored ladder. We reach the ground and hear gun shoots coming toward us. Glenn run to the street and I cover his ass. The cop runs over and turns into our alley. The cop puts his gun in Glenn's face. "Whoah not dead, come on, come on!" Glenn all but screams at the cop.

They run to the ladder me in tow. The cop keeps shooting at the walkers behind him missing me. Any that get close to me I knife them through the head. We reach the ladder a quickly run up it. The walkers pile themselves at the bottom of the ladder trying to reach there meal. We get to the platform and rest trying to ketch our breath.

Glen turns to the stranger. "You the new sheriff, come riding in to clean up the town?"

"Wasn't my intention."

"Whatever your still a dumbass." The stranger turns to us.

"Rick thanks." He holds his hand out to Glenn and they shake hands.

"Glenn your welcome."

"Oh fuck, walkers are climbing the ladder." I say to Glenn and Rick. Glenn looks up to the giant ladder going to the roof.

"Well it will be the fall that kills us, I'm a glass half full kind of guy." He tells Rick. Wait Rick, realization hit me like a brick. I was about to talk to him, but I realize I can talk to him when were out of danger. We climb up the ladder and go across different buildings trying to go to the department store. Rick and Glenn start to talk about who barricaded the alley with a bus we just past. We go to a roof top and open a hatch. We walk down the hatch and go through a abandon office area with scatered papers.

We open a side door of the office building to a staircase that leads to the alley with a side door into the store. We walk down the steps and I pull out my mashety and walk up to two walkers that were in the alley. The first one sees me and goes toward me his jaw full of blood. I grab his neck and slice the walker through the mouth. I walk strait to the side door to the store and knife the next closest walker through the head. "Clear." I yell to the two in waiting.

I go to the door and knock, it quickly opens and we're safe. I run in and see Rick pushed into boxes by Andrea, and she has her gun pointed at him. Turning to Andrea I was the first to react. "Andrea what the fuck are you doing?!" I basically screamed at her.

"We're dead cause of this son of a bitch." She pushes the gun closer to Rick.

"Andrea, back the hell off." She doesn't listen and pushes it closer. "Or pull the trigger." She pulls back and is on the verge of tears.

"We're dead, because of you." Andrea tells Rick.

"I don't understand." Rick says stupidly. I take it upon my self to show him how stupid he was for saying that. I drag him out to the main room that had glass doors with walkers trying to get in.

"We came into the city to scavenge for supplies, you know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving, not shooting up the street like its the old kickarow." I shove him so he looks at the walkers trying to get in.

"Every geek from miles around heard you poppin of rounds." Added T-dog. The walkers were coming and fast, a couple had rocks trying to break in. We all back up away from the glass farther in to the store. This better end well for all our sakes.

Amy's pov: camp

I sat by the campfire thinking about Gunnar. He's really cute, but I don't think he'll want to be my boyfriend. I hope so, I really want to be. My mind wandered to the make out session we had in the RV. It was all perfect, the way his lips fit mine perfectly. His mouth tasting like the best thing ever. I need to talk to him when he gets back, I have a crush on him and I'm willing to admit that.

"Hey Amy, want to play?" I turn and see Carl and Sofia about to play catch. I guess I can use a break.

"Sure Carl I'll play." He smiles as I walk over. 'Im sure Andrea and Gunnar are alright.'

Gunnar's pov: Atlanta

We are so not okay, in fact were screwed.

AN: no Gunnar is not Morales but I don't like him, i mean why make that character if he leaves in only two episodes and is not important. Unlike Morgan. Any way I added that last part to show how Amy feels, so they both like each other and want to date, nothing wrong with that right? Wrong!


	4. Merel fuck you!

AN: sorry I haven't updated this in awhile but I had other shit I really needed to do. This chapter is all about Gunnar and the group escaping from Atlanta anlong with something from Gunnar's past.

Gunnar's pov:

Brown hair, blue eyes, just like mine. I was thinking about my dad out of all the things I could think of while I ran up the steps listening to gunshots. My dad was like any other cop doing his duty and going out to the world to stop crime.

If you would have met him he looked like me. Same eyes, same hair, hell we even acted the same. It doesn't madder any more, now you just need to get in the game cause if you don't you will be eaten by the fucking walkers.

We burst open the door to the roof to see Merel shooting down at walkers off the roof with his rifle. "Merel! What the fuck do you think your doing!" I yell at him. He laughs and shoots again into the walkers below. T-dog runs up to him and screams at him backing me up.

This causes Merel to laugh and turn to us. "You should respect a man with a gun. Only common sence."

"Merel you son of a bitch! Why the fuck would you wast our bullets?" I ask him demanding an answer.

"You don't do that man. You'll bring all of the geeks down here on our ass man!" T-dog yells at him. He turns to him and laughs.

"It's bad enough that I have to take orders from a this bitch!" He said pointing to me. "Now I have to take orders from you? That'll be the day."

"That'll be the day? You got something you wana tell me?" T-dog asked Merel and you could tell he was pissed.

"I'll tell you the day mister yo, it's the day I take orders from a niger!" Merel yelled into T-dogs face. Now I'm not the best at being nice but I would never go that far or yell it to anyone.

"Mother fuc-!" T-dog yells before trying to punch Merel in the face but was cut off as Merel blocked his punch and punched T-dog in the face. He pushed T to the ground and continued to punch T in the face. We all tried to help him but got punched ourselves. Even Rick, he got thrown over pipes. Merel stops punching him, pulls out his desert eagle handgun and points it in T's terrified face.

I go strait up to him and point my shotgun at his head. "Merel back the fuck off." I say with gritted teath. He looks at me then the other people in the group who where giving scared faces.

He pushes me off, and stands up. "Now where going to have us a little pow wow! Talk about who's in charge! Show of hands! Democracy time y'all." Merel said pointing his handgun at us. Reluctantly they all put there hands up besides me and a beaten T-dog. Although it was funny when Jacqui flipped Merel off.

"Come on Gunnar, you too."

"Not in a million years you racist fuck!" I snap at him. I notice Rick get up and grab the rifle Merel dropped and was sneaking up behind a unsuspecting Merel. I smirk at his next question.

"Alright anybody else? Hm?" He asked looking around.

"Yah!" Rick said before he hit Merel in the face with a rifle and handcuffed him to a pole.

"Who the hell are you man!?" Merel screamed at Rick.

"Officer friendly." Rick responds before taking his gun and searching his pockets. He found heroine in it and through it over the edge.

"That's my stuff, what the hell!"Merel screamed. Rick gave Merel a speach about how there's us and the dead we pull together blah blah, I wasn't really listening. "Screw you man." Merel responds to what Rick said.

"I see get the habit of missing the point."

"Yeah we'll screw you twice." Rick looked like he was done and pointed the gun at Merels head.

"You should be nice to the man with the gun. Only common sence." Rick says angrey.

"You wouldn't your a cop." Rick removed the gun from his head and looked in his eyes.

"All I am any more is a man looking for his wife and son, any one gets away with that's going to loose." Rick said before flicking Merel on the nose. "You got some on your nose there." Rick got up an went to another edge and looking down at the walkers.

"You fucker, you pig! When I get out of here you better pray!" Merel screamed after him.

"Shutup Merel." I said before I fallow him to the edge and look down at the walkers beside Rick. "Hi Rick its good to see your not dead."

"Do I know- Gunnar. Holy crap, your Mark's aren't you." Rick said in surprise.

"This is the same Gunnar, and it's good to see you." We shake hands. "You know-." I stop myself, I was about to tell him about his family but I thought it would be better if he saw them for himself. "Well officer friendly, well come to the big city." I say pointing below to the walkers.

Gunnar's pov:

We were looking out into the streets below, they where crawling with walkers. Merel was talking to Andrea with some sick shit. Called her shuger tits, shit he is really high. "Well your going to die anyway, the streets aren't safe and I husghk..." Merel said completely high and blabbering away.

"The streets aren't safe." Rick said. No shit, doesn't he see the gigantic hoard below us? Sence he's my "friend" of sorts I'll be nice.

"That's an understatement." I said looking down at the walkers.

"What about under the streets the sewers?" Rick said. Suddenly I'm the stupid one.

"Shit, Glenn check the alley. See any manhole covers?" Glenn stands up and looks over the edge of the building facing the alley.

"No!" He yells over to us.

"Shit, so much for that idea." I say disappointed.

"Maybe not, old building like this built in the twentys, some had drainage systems in case of flooding down in the subbasements." Jaqui speaks up.

"How do you know that?" Glenn questions.

"It's my job, was. I worked in the city's zoning office." Jaqui responds. We rush down stairs besides T who is injured and Merle who's handcuffed. Glenn points us to it and assigns us jobs. Me and Glenn are going down to check it, Andrea and Rick are going to gaurd the glass door, Jaqui is going to watch us, and T is going to try to reach the group with his radio. Me and Glenn start to climb down the later into the sewer.

"Does it have to smell like shit down here?!" I yell which gets the group to laugh a bit. "You guys owe me a nice warm shower with soap and shampo when I got out here!" I yell to them before we head down the tunnel.

After a while we find a chained off entrance to the main sewer line. The chains are metal and thick. "Do you think we can cut through it?" Glenn asked. I look at it closely it doesn't have any way in with what we got. A blow torch and a day maybe, but we don't have that.

"No it's not posi-." Growling, we look down to see a walker eating a rat and turning to us beond the chains. Before I even think I grab my machete and stab it in the head through his mouth. I pull my machete out and the walker falls down. "This is not a way, let's go. We need to find another way out." I say to Glenn and he nods.

We rush up to the ladder and take Jaqui back to the main room of the store to see another set of glass broken and Andrea and Rick pointing the guns at the glass. Something was wrong though, Andrea's hair was a mess, there clothes all messy, and both of them where sweating like crazy, which doesn't make sence when it's only seventy outside. A pretty cool weather for Gorgia and the loacals where sweating like crazy!

"What did you find?" Asked Rick breathing heavily.

"Not a way out." I reply.

"Damn it!" Andrea says breathing heavily as well.

AN: I am sorry for the use of the N word I only used it because well Merel is a racist fuck and I need to have him say it. I don't Approve of it and you should not say it. Also the Carl and Sophia romance is two chapters away, maybe no one knows. Review.


	5. Step on it!

AN: ...

Gunnar's pov:

We rushed up the steps and looked off the edge of the building. Maybe a hundred walkers were pushed up against the door of our building. "A way out?" T asked.

"No, fucking walkers down there."

"So what are these things exactly?" Rick asked. Hasn't he been out there for a month already?

"Well they hear you, smell you, see you, and if they catch you they eat you."

"They can tell by my smell?"

"Can't you? They smell dead we don't." Andrea said.

"We'll what about noise?" Rick asked continuing his questions, maybe he's testing our knowledge. Although he picked a bad time to do it.

"There like dogs, they hear noise they come." Glenn answered.

R29

"Bad ideas for a Olympic event this would take the gold." Glenn said referring to our newest escape plan. Ricks idea was to put on big coats and gloves on me Glenn and himself and cover ourselves in walker guts. We opened the ally door and grabbed a dead walker that I had killed earlier in the alley and brought it back into our building.

"This is insane! You'll get yourselves killed!" Jacqui yelled at us when we got back in the building with the dead walker.

"That glass won't hold for long." Rick told her.

"He's right, either we die doing this or we die sitting here." I grabbed an ax and waited for any objections to the plan. No one objected and I swung the ax high.

"Stop." Rick said suddenly, and I held the ax in mid air. I gave him a confused look as he got on the ground next to the walker and looked in his pockets before pulling out a wallet.

'Geez what's he going to do take his money?' I thought as he opened the wallet and looked through it.

"His name was Wane he had twenty three dollars in his pocket when he died, and a picture of a pretty girl." Rick pulled out a photo and looked on the back. "With love, from Rachel." He paused and put the wallet back in his pocket but not before he handed the walkers drivers license to Glenn. "He used to be like us, doing taxes or watching the Super Bowl, if I ever find my family in going to tell them about Wane."

'Well then he better get a speech about Wane ready.' I thought as I gripped the ax in my hands ready to swing again.

"One more thing, he was an organ donor." Glenn said as I toke a hard swing with ax hitting the dead walker in the intestines that caused them to spill out. The smell was horrible and caused everyone but Rick and I to cringe at the smell and the action. I hit it about fifteen times before we started spreading them all over Glenn's, Rick's and my big coats. "Remember don't get any on your hands or in your eyes." Rick told us.

Glenn looked sick and tensed every time the walker's guts were put on him while Rick and I just stood there letting them put it on us. "I'm going to be sick." Glenn said.

"Later." Rick replied.

"This is sick:" Jacqui also said.

"Do we smell like them?" I asked and Andrea replied 'Oh yeah.' Stopping putting walker guts on Rick. Glenn tossed his cookies into a box.

"Man what's wrong with you?" Jacqui asked Rick who ignored her and looked at the walker that was cut open. He took my ax.

"We need more guts." Was all he said as he swung at the walker again.

R29

Andrea handed Glenn her gun. I didn't know why but I went over there. "You guys are not going unarmed if we don't make it." I told her giving her my rifle, my shotgun, and one of my machetes.

"Thanks Gunnar." She replied giving me a smile and handing the shotgun to Jacqui.

"I don't know how to shot." She said. I gripped my M16 tightly with my right hand and went over to the door that leads to the alleyway. Glenn was already there holding his crowbar with Andrea's gun in his shorts.

"You ready to go man?" I ask to which he nods. It was easy to tell he was nervous, he was practically shaking. "Settle down dude, stay near me and Rick and you'll be fine." He smirks and nods. Rick comes over to the door with the bloody ax in his hand with Merle's gun in his holster.

"Lets go." We opened the door to the alley that currently had only two walkers in it. 'We might as well test it, I don't want this going south.' I thought as we approached the two walkers. I also noticed that I was the only one with a gun out. 'Well there might as well be less noise and less walkers on us.' I thought as I pulled out my machete and put the M16 on my back.

Nobody's pov:

"Hello is anybody out there, hello." T-dog was trying to reach base camp with his radio but it wasn't working. He tried again. "I better hear someone's voice soon because I'm getting sick and tired of listening to mine."

"Well that makes two of us." Merle said still handcuffed to the roof. "Cut that crap out yuh give me a headache boy." T-dog just glared at him. "Why don't you get me out of these cuffs?" Merle asked shaking his hand which caused the handcuffs to rattle.

"Why so you can beat my ass again, call me Niger some more." (Sorry again for the N word.)

"You get me out of these cuffs I'll act all sunshine and happy for you, come on just grab that hacksaw over there."

"I guess you want me to get that rifle over there too so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up huh?" To this Merle smirked and shut up. "Base camp, come in, hello base camp?" T-dog continued into the walkie talkie.

Andrea and Jacqui came up on the roof. "Where's the others?" T-dog asked.

"Down on the street trying something." Andrea responded.

"What! That fucker is out in the street with the keys to the cuffs!?" Merle yelled. Andrea smirked and held the key in front of his face that Rick had gave her before she gave Glenn her gun. T-dog looked down and saw three walkers that were wearing big coats with weapons in hand heading towards a construction site.

T-dog pulled out his walkie and tried again. "Base camp come in." He said into the walkie. When a huge thunderclap sounded all over Atlanta.

R29

Amy's pov:

"Base camp come in." I heard coming in through the radio on top of the RV. I raced up the ladder of the RV and pushed the talk button on the radio.

"Hello."

"Amy is that you?" I heard T-dogs voice come through.

"Yes, now why did you call?" I asked him.

"We're trapped in the department store...walkers all over...your idiot boyfriend risking his life by...Street full of walkers..." I giant boom came from the radio which shocked me so much I dropped the radio. I grabbed the radio and tried to get him back on but there was no reception.

"He said department store." I heard Lori say. I look down off the RV to see most of camp there and looking at me.

"Street full of walkers." Dale said. As the others began talking about it I just sat there on the RV.

'Gunnar risking his life by going into a crowed of walkers, wow I guess he is a good guy. I had though with him and all those guns he was a bad person who stole them from people, but if he is risking his life for people he barely knew, which included my sister, he's not who I thought he was. I don't know why I would even think he was a bad person for any reason.' I was in deep thought.

AN: I'm going to stop right there because its to long for my liking. Anyway a little bit of Amy, but mostly Gunnar and his attempt with Rick to escape the city in next chapter. I know the Title name is wired but it will make sense next chapter. Review. Rebel29


	6. Step on it part2

AN: ...just read the story

Gunnar's pov:

With my machete in my hand we walked over to the two walkers. They just walked past us, not even looking at us like we were human. "Looks like it worked." I mumbled. We walked strait into the hoard of walkers toward a construction site that had trucks in it with a surrounding fence.

As we walked some of the walkers kept looking at us. 'They probably smell something human.' I thought. A large thunder clap sounded all over. "Oh shit." I said causing some walkers to look at me.

"Go faster." Glenn said. A women walker turned to Glenn and took a step near him and sniffed. Glenn looked scared but just groaned loudly and the women walker continued on.

We moved as fast as we could to the site but another thunder clap sounded and rain pored down. The rain fell and the blood that was on the coats started to wash off. Glenn looked down to see the blood washing off us and into the sewers.

"The smells washing off isn't it?" Glenn asked us. More walkers looked at us and turned around to follow us think they smelled a meal.

"No it's not is-." Rick said but stopped as a walker went right up to him and sniffed him before moving on. "Well maybe." We continued to move to the construction site As fast as we can walking like the walkers. The walkers slowly followed us in till a walker charged forward at Rick. Rick slammed his ax into the walkers head. "RUN!" He yelled.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I yelled running to the construction site gate as fast as I could, killing walkers with my machete as I went. Glenn hit down any walkers that got in his way with his crowbar while Rick took down some with his ax. We rushed to the gate and threw our handheld weapons over the gate. We climbed the gate and jumped down and took off our big coats. I grabbed my M16 and aimed through the gate.

I shot an entire clip into the crowd of walkers aiming for the heads. Rick took out any that tried to get over the gate. I quickly reloaded my gun. "Rick!" Glenn shouts throwing him a set of keys. We run for a cube car and got in just as the crowd of walkers broke down the gate. "Go, Go! Drive, Drive!" Glenn screamed.

Rick turned the car around and down a side road. "Oh god there all over that place!" Glenn yelled panicking.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store that area, that's what I need cleared." Rick quickly said to a panicking Glenn. "Raise your friends, tell them to get down there and be ready."

"And I'm drawing the geeks how?! I-I missed that part." Glenn said calming down.

"Noise."

R29

Gunnar's pov:

The alarm must have been sounding all over Atlanta. Rick smashed the window into a Ford challenger with Glenn's crowbar. I opened the other door and got in while Glenn started the car with the keys he found on the seat.

Rick went back in the cube car and Glenn got the car started. We drove down to the street, alarm blaring moving towards the store. Glenn called Andrea on the walkie and told her to move down to the roll-up doors in the front off the store.

As we got closer to the store Glenn made a hard left down another road. I rolled down the window. "What are you doing?!" Glenn yelled at me. I ignored him and stood up putting me out the window up to my waist. I grabbed my M16 and shot. "Gunnar!" Glenn screamed.

I reloaded my gun and toke aim again. Glenn stopped the car in the middle of the street. "Come on, come on." Glenn mumbled. The geeks started to surround the car and there were so many. To much, I climbed back in the window and shot out of it. Glenn backed the car up and did a spin and drove as fast as he could out of the city.

"WWWWOOOOAAAHHH!" Glenn screamed. excited, laughing, and screaming happily. I soon joined in laughing and screaming the same. We were still screaming when we passed the cube car Rick was driving. 'At least I know they got out.' I thought as Glenn drove up the mountain the alarm still blaring.

We drove up to camp the cube car a little behind. Me and Glenn jumped out of the car budge smiles on our faces. "Holy crap turn that thing off!" Dale shouted over the car alarm.

"I don't know how!" Amy walked over to us and started screaming at Glenn about her sister. Shane on the other hand started yelling at Glenn to pop the damn hood. Glenn popes the hood and I reached in and deactivated the car alarm. "Yes, yes, there alright, everyone is!" Glenn shouted to the campers. The Cube car came into camp and parked and everyone exited.

"Amy!" Andrea yelled taking her younger sister into a hug.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Amy said to her hugging her with tears in her eyes. This brought a smile to my face.

"How did you folks get out of there anyway?" Shane asked us.

"New guy, he got us out." Glenn said.

"Hey, sherif! Come say hello!" I yelled to the Cube car which Rick had yet to get out of. I smirked looking over at Lori who was talking to her son. As Rick came out of the car he looked at Shane and gasped. The rest if the camp was silenced mans Shane stared at his old friend in shock. I looked over at Carl and Lori who turned to Rick slowly.

"DAD!" Carl yelled running to him and giving his dad a hug. Rick fell to his knees hugging onto Carl. Rick picked Carl up and walked over to Lori who clung on to him. In there hug Lori looked at Shane with guilt. 'Why guilt?' I thought. Rick also looked at Shane with a smile and Shane gave a smirk. Rick looked over at me next. I winked at him that caused him to smile more, if possible.

Then I felt something grab me and pull me in for a hug. It was Amy, she pulled me in for a hug. "Thank you for risking your life to save my sister." That's all she said before she went back over to her sister.

R29

Rick was telling his story of waking up in the hospital and it was a remarkable story. It turns out that Merle was left behind on the roof in Atlanta by accident. After his story they started to wonder about what would happen when Daryl Dixon the brother of Merle would come back. Personally Daryl was much better than his older brother.

He is still a tough redneck who could skin you alive but I never really had a problem with him. I mean why would I? We like hunting, shooting, crossbows, and are tough as hell. I still remember what happened back with Merle and him about two days ago, man Daryl was awesome. I'm just glad I'm not T-dog who dropped the key down the drain, man he's going to be in deep shit when Daryl comes back.

AN: it's About Damn time I got them out of Atlanta! It took so Damn long! Anyway small action in the beginning of the next chapter, but the rest is important. Also I'm sorry if this is to much into the show but I can't change much of season1 or it won't make much sense.


	7. A scream

AN: Mother Fucking!...

Gunner's pov:

A scream. That's all it takes a scream. Not just any scream. A child's scream. It's all it takes for all the men to stand and chase after it weapons in hand.

At the moment I was cleaning my crowsbow's arrows when the scream came. In a instant I loaded an arrow in the crossbow put the rest in my quiver and flung it on my shoulder. With my crossbow raised I went strait to the screams.

"MMMOOOMMM!" I pass Carl then Sophia, then two other kids. I look in a clearing to see the walker eating a deer. A huge chunk out of its neck. The rest of the men show up with handheld weapons.

I throw my Crossbow on my back and pull out my knife. The men circle the walker and beat it with their weapons.

Some of the women watched, Amy and Andrea included. Eventually the walkers head got chopped off by Dale's ax. "That's the first we've had up here." Dale starts talking.

"Their runing out of food in the city." Shane joins in. They talk some more before a rusiling bush shuts them up and they raise their weapons.

Crowsbow in hand I watch as Daryl Dixon comes out of the woods a shock look on his face by us pointing shity weapons in his face. That is until he sees the deer.

"Damn it, that was my deer!" He says angry. He goes up to it and lifts up the head. "Do you think we can cut around this point right here?" Daryl asked Shane, looking at the gaping hole in the deer's neck.

"I wouldn't risk that."

"That's a damn shame." Daryl said dropping the deer's head. "Look at what this fucker." Daryl said pointing to the deer. "All chewed on by this mother fucking," Daryl said as he kicked the walker's body. "Poxy," Kick. "Bastard!" Kick.

"Come on son that's not helping." Dale told Daryl, of course Dale would butt in.

"What do you know about it old man! Why don't you take your fucking hat and go fishen in the duck pond!" Daryl turned back to the dead walker. "Oh well I got us some squirrel, about twelve." Kick. the walkers eyes open and he growls causing some women to jump and gasp. "Come on people what the hell." Daryl toke aim with his crossbow. "It's got to be the brain. Don't you know n-." Daryl didn't finish his question as I shot the Fucker through the brain.

I went over took my arrow and looked at Daryl. "You need help gutting those squirrels?" I ask. Not waiting for an answer I head up to camp sit down and continue to clean my arrows.

I had just finished cleaning the arrow I shot at the walker when the yelling came. Picking up my crossbow I went over to the other men to see Daryl holding a knife. Rick and Shane managed to get the knife off him and Shane grabbed Daryl and put him in a chokehold. "You best let me go." Daryl told Shane.

Rick got close to Daryl's face and looked him in the eye. "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic, do you think you can mandate that?" After a little bit struggling under Shane's grip he mumbled an 'ok'. "Alright, Shane let him go." But Shane held on to him and squeezed harder.

Shane was squeeze so hard in Daryl's face was purple. "Shane get off him, he had enough, Shane come on." Rick was talking. Shane ignored his friend and kept squeezing.

"Choke Holden's illegal!" Daryl breathed out.

"File a complaint." Shane responded as he let Daryl go. Daryl coughed and wheezed trying to get in more air after being denied it for a while. He looked like he was about to cry.

"The hell with all y'all! Just tell me were he is so's I can go get him."

"He'll show you." Lori spoke up. "Isn't that right?"

Rick nodded his head at Lori before turning to Daryl. "I'm going back." That caused the argument to stop. Daryl walked off soon after, along with Rick who left soon after him to get in his uniform.

Gunnar's pov:

"Well look I don't, Rick, so could you just, could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why?" Shane was asking Rick as they walked into camp. "Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane asked Rick. Daryl overheard them.

"Hey chose your words more carefully."

"No I did, douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon." Shane said to Daryl before saying Merle's name with disgust. "The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Which is true. I stood leaning on the RV still pissed about last night, listening to there conversation along with some others.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick continued. "I can't let a man die of thirst-me. Thirst and exposure. We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That's no way for anything to die let alone a human being."

"So you and Daryl? That's your big plan?" Lori asked from her spot by the fireplace. Rick sighs and turns to Glenn.

"Oh come on." Glenn sighs."

"You know the way. You've been there before in and out no problem. You said so yourself. It's not fair for me to ask I know that, but I'd feel a lot better with you along. I know she would too." Rick points to Lori. Glenn nods.

"That's just great, now you're gonna risk three men, huh?"

"Four." T speaks up, causing Daryl to huff.

"My day just gets better and better, don't it?"

"You see anybody else here stepping up to save your brothers cracker ass?" T asked.

"Why you?"

"You wouldn't even begin to understand you don't speak my language."

"That's four." Dale says to Rick.

"Its not just four your putting every single one of us at risk. Just know that Rick. Come on, you saw that walker, it was here, it was in camp! There moving out of the cities. They come back we need every able body we've got. We need them here we need them to protect camp."

"It seems to me what you need here are more guns."

"Right the guns." I say.

"Wait what guns?"

"Six shot guns, two high powered rifles, over a dozen handguns. I cleaned out the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting there on the street waiting to be picked up."

"Ammo?"

"700 rounds, assorted."

"You went through hell to find us. You just got here and your gonna leave?" Lori.

"Dad I don't want you to go." Carl says.

"To hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon? He's not worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in. Tell me make me understand."

"I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori if they hadn't taken me in, i'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back alive to you at all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warn him."

"Whats stopping you?"

"The walkie talkie, the one in the bag I dropped."

"These our walkies?"

"Yeah."

"So use the CB what's wrong with that?" Andrea

"The CB's fine it's the walkies that suck to crap date back to the 70's don't match any other brandwidth. Not even the scanners in our cars." Rick reassured his wife and son before walking towers the RV where I was.

"Rick I'd like to volunteer." I told him.

"No, I need you here, I don't want Dale and Shane to be left alone." He told me to which I nodded. He started to walk over to Dale and Jim who were trying to fix the shitty RV radiator hose. As I walked off I heard Shane call my name.

"You're not going too are you?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Even though I want to go Rick and I think we still need to have some protection besides you and Dale." He nods and walks off. That's all I need before I grab the squirrels that were left by the fire and start gutting them for some dinner.

AN: Why is Gunnar so pissed? Find out in the next chapter.


	8. Ed is crazy

AN: Hey back from vacation and here's another chapter.

Gunnar's pov: last night

Most people went to bed by now, Dale was on watch, and besides me it was only Amy, Shane, and Jim at the fire. I guess it was around midnight but I was to lazy to look at my watch.

"I can't believe Rick's amayzing story." Amy said randomly. "I mean it's a wonder he's still alive." Amy continued.

"Unfortunately." I headed Shane mumble under his breath.

"Hey guys I'm going turn in, see ya tomorrow." Jim said standing up and walking away.

"Night."

"Goodnight." Amy and I said at the same time causing he to blush and me to smile. "Actually I should turn in too, night." Amy got up to leave.

"Night Ams." I told her. She smiled at me before going into the RV. Then it was just me and Shane. I was wondering what he ment exactly when he said unfortunately. "Why'd you say that?"

"Say what?" Shane asked playing dumb.

"You said unfortunately after Amy said she said 'its a wonder he's still alive.', now I was just wondering what you meant by that."

"Nothin, don't worry bout it." Shane said slightly angry.

"Didn't sound like nothin."

"Why don't you mind your own business! I don't need to explain myself to a gun loving asshole who charges in here guns raised and striking fear into all the people around!" Shane yelled standing up. I was so pissed I stood strait up land looked him in the eye. I wasn't intimidated by him and I wasn't about to let him think that.

"Listen you fucker, I did a lot for this group already and I plan on helping more. I saved five fucking people form Atlanta. I waisted bullets, risked my life, reunited a family, and reunited two sisters. So never say I haven't done anything for the group. I mean what do you do besides sit on your ass all day!?" I screamed at him.

"We'll at least I haven't fucked Amy!" He screamed in my face. I was fuming I punched him right in the face as hard as I could. With hunting and fending for myself I got to be strong over the years. Shane fell down on the ground and held his nose. I don't care if it broken or not but I don't care. I walked back over to my car angry at everything as I laid down on my seat and tried to sleep.

Gunnar's pov: Today

I'm brought out of my thoughts by a car horn. "Come on let's go!" Daryl yelled to Rick and T who where getting a tool to break open a door. They both got in the car and drove away with Daryl and Glenn to go to the city.

Two hours later I was down at the quarry washing clothes with the women, I mean hey what else am I going to do. I was washing Glenn's, Carl's, and my clothes and I finished all but Carl's which I was halfway done with. I saw Shane across the water playing with Carl. I don't understand how that asshole can get along with kids so well when he acts like he'll sacrifice you first at any trouble.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labor here." Jacqui spoke up. "Can someone explain to me how the women ended up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?"

"The world ended, didn't you get the memo?" Amy said sarcastically causing me to smile. Carol looked up at her husband, he was leaning on the car, that we drove down here with, smoking.

"It's just the way it is." With that we went back to folding quietly. That is till Amy sighed.

"I miss my may tag."

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Andrea added.

"I miss my coffee maker." Jacqui added putting a shirt into the water. "With that dual drip filter And built in grinder, honey." Jacqui told Andrea.

"My computer...and texting."

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea spoke up and I paused for a second holding in my laugh. The women started laughing.

"Me too." Carol said, causing more laughs. I couldn't hold in my laugh any more as I started chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Ed demanded coming down to us.

"Just swapping war stories Ed." Andrea said sarcastically. Ed walked down to us and smoked some more. "Problem Ed?"

"None that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work, this ain't no comedy club." With that he went back to smoking and we cleaning. "Gunnar what you even doing cleaning anyway?" He asked.

"Why should I not help when I got nothing better to do, plus these ladies need some help, why not?"

"Whatever." We where quiet before Andrea stood up.

"Ed tell you what, you don't like how your laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself, here." Andrea threw a wet shirt at him which he threw right back.

"Ain't my job missy."

"Andrea don't." Amy worried but Andrea ignored her.

"And what is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass smoking cigarettes?"

"Well it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart mouth bitch. Tell you what-." Ed looked at Carol. "Come on let's go."

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed."

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now you heard me."

"Carol." Andrea stressed.

"Andrea please it doesn't matter." Carol walked up to Ed.

"Hey! Don't think I won't knock you on your ass, Just cause you're some college educated cooze. Alright?" Ed said causing Andrea to scoff. "Now you come on now or your going to regret it later."

"So she can show up with fresh bruises latter, Ed. Yeah we've seen them." This caused Ed to laugh.

"Hey what the hells so funny." I yelled at him.

"Stay out of this. Now come on!" Ed said raising his voice slightly. "You know what this ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here okay. Now I am done talking!" Come on!" Ed grabbed Carols arm.

"No, no, Carol you don't have..."

"You don't tell me what! I tell you!" Ed shouted at the women. Ed smacked Carol right in the face it looked like a hard hit. Andrea started to hit him and push him off but it was no use. I went up punched him in the face three time causing him to back up a bit before he was thrown to the ground by Shane and started to beat the shit out off him. It was bruised and all bloody the women where screaming thats enough but Shane didn't stop.

I don't think Shane knows when to stop. I ran over and pushed him off. Shane pushed me back before grabbing the collar of Ed's shirt. "You put your hands on you wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time I will not stop next time. Do you her me? Do you here me!" Ed mumbled an answer. "I'll beat you to death Ed." Shane let him go and walked back to camp, but not before hitting him in the side with a kick.

AN: Sorry About the tittle it's meant To be "Ed is crazy."


End file.
